


I wanted to cool down, but you are so hot....Damn you.

by Okaysofirstofall



Series: Oneshots Including Yoonseok [2]
Category: Free!, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Beach Days, Because I can, M/M, and characters from free iwatobi swim club are his students, hoseok is a hot swim coach, i came up with this idea in my marine class so i acted on it, yoongi is in school for marine bio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaysofirstofall/pseuds/Okaysofirstofall
Summary: After long, exhausting classes, Yoongi enjoys relaxing at the nearby beach. So does Hoseok, the swim coach next-door. It wasn't quite as peaceful as the marine biologist thought, though, because of how unbelievably hot this guy was.





	I wanted to cool down, but you are so hot....Damn you.

Yoongi threw his towel across the sand as he took off his flip flops. The blue haired boy gazed out across the sea, watching the seagulls fly by as the water glistens in the sunlight. It was days like these when Yoongi appreciated his career choice. Sure, some days were exhausting, but when you get time to sit back and relax at the beach, suddenly it all becomes worth it. He people watched on his beige towel as he turned on his cute little cyan blue-tooth speaker. He spotted several boys from his school, shirtless and probably trying to attract some girls on this beach. Maybe one or two are gay, but they weren’t his type anyways. Yoongi sighed as he handled some of the sand in front of him. He got a lot from where he put himself, he really did. He made it to a really great school. He had a sweet roommate named Jin who had a pretty cool boyfriend that calls himself Rap Monster, and he certainly has the pipes to prove his title. Yoongi has friends and a safe, friendly, and pretty environment surrounding him. He basically has an unbelievable beach as a backyard, what more could you ask for? Yoongi wished he was just happy with what he already had, but he really wasn’t. He doesn’t think he could be satisfied until he had found the love of his life. He wanted someone to laugh with, but also be able to cry and be emotional with, and just cuddle with whenever there are loveless holes. Yoongi gets lonely at times. Sometimes he thinks love will find him sooner than later, but other times he is a firm believer that love is just a waste of time. There was no point in searching for something that wasn’t there, Yoongi thought. He sighed and closed his eyes, but when he opened them back up, he was looking at the most beautiful person he has ever seen in possibly his entire life. He didn’t know what got ahold of him, but all of a sudden his heart was racing for this complete stranger.  


This might just be the day that will crush those “love can suck my ass” thoughts.  


He hoped that he didn’t look too much like a stalker, but frankly he didn’t care. Maybe it was the blistering heat getting to him, but he truly believed that he was looking at a pure god. He had a gorgeous smile and adorable red hair that Yoongi just wanted to run his fingers through and not to mention he also had a really hot body and...and… he was just amazing but…  
Why was he with a group of guys who were probably high school students? The guy looked like he was about Yoongi’s age, was he missing something? He started to get stuck in his own head until the human that might just be a god had spoken (with a very attractive voice). Yoongi blushed as he listened in.

“Come on, boys! We are here to have fun, but you’re still in swim practice, right?” 

“Yes, coach Hoseok!” 

Oh, so he must be a swim coach. Yoongi has seen the high school swim team around before, but little did he know that they had such an attractive coach. Not to mention all the teammates seemed to be pretty homosexual. An up-tight looking kid with blue hair and red glasses had a shorter blonde kid that just might be glued on to him. Meanwhile there was this whole angsty love triangle going on between a redhead with shark teeth, a kid with really deep blue eyes, and a green-eyed soul who just couldn’t stop looking up and down the blue-eyed kid. Hoseok was just smiling his gorgeous smile during this situation, so maybe he’d be chill with Yoongi. He wanted to get the attention of the coach somehow, but he didn’t want to distract him from his job. So Yoongi did the only logical thing and put on a never-ending playlist of rap music as he waited for the practice to end, no matter how long it’ll take. Yoongi started to get a little worried that he wouldn’t be able to pull himself together to talk to the swim coach, but Yoongi was in luck as the god approached him out of nowhere. 

“Hey, I really like this playlist you have going. It’s really been nice listening to your music as I get through this, it’s been a really long day between classes and coaching.” He gave a tired but beautiful smile. “Would you mind sharing your playlist with me?” Hoseok asked as Yoongi blushed before he responded.  
“No-no I don’t mind at all. Uh, here’s my number, I can send it to you through there if you text me.” Yoongi quickly wrote his number on a gum wrapper, folded it neatly, and passed it to a grinning Hoseok.  
“Thank you! I’ll text you tonight and I expect you to send me that playlist or I’ll track you down. I know you are studying marine down the road, after all.”  
“How do you know I-”  
“I just do, sweetheart. I gotta get back to these kids, talk to you soon?” He smiled and Yoongi felt funny. This god just called him a sweetheart.  
“Y-yeah.” Yoongi waved as Hoseok walked closer to the glistening sea, and Yoongi swore Hoseok had sent him a finger heart as he left.  
~~~  
Sure enough, Hoseok had sent Yoongi a message as he was getting ready to study before Jin and his boyfriend came to wreck the house. Yoongi pushed his papers aside as he excitedly opened up his phone.  
“Yo, it’s the guy with the high school kids who wanted your playlist, and I also kind of want your heart. Just wanted to tell you that you’re beautiful. I also want your playlist, I’m not gonna let that slide. I need it. But you’re beautiful and I hope you know that.”  
Yoongi giggled as he began to type back. It was going to be quite the night.


End file.
